figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Carolina Kostner
Carolina Kostner (born February 8, 1987) is an Italian figure skater. She is the 2008 World silver medalist and the 2007 & 2008 European champion and the 2007-08 & 2008-09 Grand Prix Final Bronze Medalist. Personal life Carolina Kostner was born in Bolzano, Italy. Her mother, Patrizia, was a nationally ranked figure skater in the 1970s. Her father, Erwin, played Ice hockey for the Italian national team at the World Championships and Olympic Games. She has two brothers who play ice hockey in Germany. Kostner is the cousin and godchild of Isolde Kostner, a silver medalist in Alpine skiing at the 2002 Winter Olympics. Kostner is a native Ladin speaker and it is the language she uses at home. Furthermore, Carolina speaks both German and Italian at native speaker level. Also, she speaks fluent English and some French. In the fall of 2007, she enrolled at the University of Turin. She is a student of DAMS (Drama, Art and Music Studies). She is still training with Huth in Germany and splits her time between Obertsdorf and Turin. Career When her home rink closed in 2001, Kostner chose to work with Michael Huth in Oberstdorf, Germany, about a four hour drive from her home in Bolzano. She continued to work with Michael Huth as her primary trainer through the 2008/2009 season, and used a mix of choreographers including her longtime choreographer, Megan Smith, and stars such as Kurt Browning and Lori Nichol. Beginning with the 2009/2010 season, Carolina switched coaches to work with Frank Carroll. Kostner made her senior European debut in the 2002-2003 season, finishing 4th at the European championships. Later that year, she became the first Italian skater to medal at Junior Worlds, winning a bronze. In 2004, she finished 5th at Europeans and at Worlds, and in 2005 finished 7th at Europeans before beating Michelle Kwan for a bronze medal at the World Championships in Moscow. Kostner was chosen to be Flag bearer for the host Italian team during the opening ceremony of the opening ceremony. At the Olympics, she placed 9th. The next month, at the 2006 World Figure Skating Championships, she placed 12th. Kostner was forced to miss the 2006-2007 Grand Prix season due to injury. She won the Italian national title and went on to win her first European title at the 2007 European Figure Skating Championships. She improved on her Worlds results by placing 6th at the 2007 Worlds. During the 2007-2008 season, Kostner medaled at both her Grand Prix events and went to the 2007-08 & 2008-09 Grand Prix Final Bronze Medalist for the first time. At that event, she won the bronze medal. She won her second European title at the 2008 European Figure Skating Championships after winning the short program and placing second in the free skate. At the 2008 World Figure Skating Championships, Kostner won the short program and placed third in the free skate, winning the silver medal overall. Skating technique Kostner is famous for her fast speed over the ice. She lands triple-triple combinations, most consistently the triple flip - triple toe loop , in competition. She spins and jumps in the clockwise direction. Media appearances Sponsorships * Asics * Bliss * Cepu * Grissin Bon * Lancia * Roberto Cavalli * Torino Olympic Park Official Suppliers * Biotherm * L'Oréal Professionnel * Belvita Alpine Wellness Hote Programs Competitive highlights Post-2005 * WD = Withdrew Pre-2005 References External links *Official Site * Category:Italian figure skaters